120091-since-we-are-getting-a-lot-of-new-cool-costumes-in-drop-4-please-give-us-more-costume-pages
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- WOW really ??? That would be really nice ! EDIT : OOOOOH I found it : | |} ---- ---- Talk about copy paste from Guild Wars 2. | |} ---- And that's bad...why? Makes no sense to re-invent the wheel when a sister company has a working system, then you take over that system. | |} ---- ---- Where did I say it was bad? I didn't. | |} ---- ---- ---- It's similar. No attachment to an NPC, and in order to apply a skin, you need a cash shop item. My hopes: 1. Automatically unlock item appearance when it lands in your inventory. 2. No consumable to "re-skin" armor; keep our multiple costume slots and add a ton more. (20+, like in Rift!) 3. Dissociate costuming from the NPC, as "inventory abuse" will no longer be an issue. At the very least, dissociate the visibility of armor pieces from the NPC. | |} ---- ---- In the CBTs you didnt need a stupid freaking NPC to mod your costumes in the first place. It was a 2 steps backwards decision on their part, and I've been telling them to reverse since before they even made the change in the first place. TBH I want them to keep preset pages, I don't want to do reskinning. I like the way that's being done right now for the fact that I can have my 6 different outfits and that I can change them on the fly as I please. The preset pages are FANTASTIC, I want them to keep that forever and ever and ever. I swap between my costumes constantly. Even during a raid I'll swap between costumes. The preset costume pages are freaking amazing. Don't change anything Carbine about that, keep that aspect. ITs absolutely *cupcake*in fantastic. | |} ---- I think it may happen that the NPCs (they have a name since beta btw : protostar pervs) will stay but change function : not required anymore for costuming, and instead might be the ones that do the facial feature changes and so on... | |} ---- ---- I certainly hope we don't only have a real-money option. I wouldn't mind there being one necessarily for the character recustomization (recustomization is a pretty common real-money transaction) but I hope that's a money transfer. Costumes? I would assume offhand that isn't going to cost real money. We already have it, and it doesn't now, so I hope the new system doesn't cost real cash. | |} ---- ---- ---- You're getting really upset over nothing, so calm down a touch. There's absolutely no indication Carbine would do this. | |} ---- Good artists copy, great artists steal. Other then that I agree some more costume slots would be nice. | |} ---- At the same time, its preemptive intent, and positive feedback at the sametime. If good ideas aren't praised they may seem under appreciated. So here's a bit of a positive version Premade costumes are a fantastic idea and I really absolutely love them and they're fantastic. Probably one of the best character vanity ideas since dyes became common place. | |} ---- And it's useful. Sometimes, you find yourself in a bright environment, and you want to wear the dark blue overcoat over platinum grey and black clothing. Sometimes, you find yourself in light that would really set off your Eldan green and dark purple short coat. You never know what kind of lighting you'll find yourself in. Carbine's costume setup lets you be prepared to look your best in and and all lighting conditions... ... because you're worth it... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes I heard about that on page 1. Hopefully they don't loose some current functionalities when they get that in, and also they don't forget to include the manequins in their thinking... | |} ---- ---- ----